


Guilty Pleasure

by 4Anjie_Kun8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Vaggie feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Anjie_Kun8/pseuds/4Anjie_Kun8
Summary: Vaggie hated herself she felt disgusted but she couldn't help herself. No matter how much she knew she shouldn't give in so easily, in the end she always knew she'd go back to him.Alastor x Vaggie porno with a plot. The characters belong to Vivzipop.Warning: There will be graphic sexual situations and coorsion, cursing, and Cheating. Beware.
Relationships: Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie hated herself she felt disgusted but she couldn't help herself. No matter how much she knew she shouldn't give in so easily, in the end she always knew she'd go back to him.
> 
> Alastor x Vaggie porno with a plot. The characters belong to Vivzipop.
> 
> Warning: There will be graphic sexual situations and coercion, cursing, and Cheating. Beware.

Vaggie laid awake wide eyed and deeply troubled. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts of what she was going to do regarding Alastor. It had only been three days since the Radio Demon showed up on their doorstep claiming that he wanted to 'help'. Vaggie knew from the beginning that the cannibal was untrustworthy he was up to something sinister and what ever his intentions were it was about more than just alleviating boredom. The monster could destroy her girlfriend's dream without a second thought maybe even her girlfriend! Then all their efforts of redemption would be over before it even got started. This thought caused Vaggie to look over to Charlie who was currently slumbering silently on the other side of the semi-large bed. Vaggie's mind instantly recalled the events prior to the evening causing her overwhelming guilt to resurface.

Just after another bout of shenanigans with Angel Dust and some enemies the patrons of the Happy Hotel retreated back into their nearly empty abode to wind down and relax although Vaggie couldn't. She hadn't let her guard down for a second since Alastor showed up. That damn shit-eating grin kept her alert all the time every time they even made eye contact with one another she'd tense up and stare him down. While everyone else congregated at the bar and talked the quiet moth demoness turned to walk down the hall trying to get her thoughts together. She had to figure out what the Radio Demon was plotting perhaps there was a way to make him lose interest and leave! So many speculations and theories circled in and out of her brain as she walked on unaware that a certain red-eyed wide-grinned deer demon was watching her.

She walked on until she was outside of the hotel and wandered into the vine covered wasteland that was the garden. It was terribly barren with no form of sustainable life and what ever was alive was highly deadly. She continued down the path her mind preoccupied with thoughts of how to keep their hotel safe while a crazily smiling shadow shifted around on the ground right behind her. Vaggie instantly picked up on the presence then looked back finding no one. "Hm." She hummed briefly before hesitantly turning back to walk only to almost bump into the sharp-toothed smile of Alastor who was bent forward to her level. "You! Why are you here?" She demanded angrily as she stepped back and manifested her spear, then shoved the bladed tip into his face like when they met. The staticy chuckles crackled from the deer as he straightened himself up and lightly caressed the blade with his sharp red claws. He eyed the weapon as he spoke coyly to the on-edged chica. "You seem tense my dear. Any particular reason why?" He asked. The white-haired demoness widened her wrathful gaze incredulously at the deer's question. "'Why?'--are you serious? You're a monster!" She yelled. "You think you have everyone else fooled but I won't rest until you're out of our lives!" She finished. Alastor just smirked at the infuriated woman's outburst. "Heh heh heh. Darling there's no need to fear me. After all I've come to offer my help!" He cheered. "Yeah so you've said already!" Vaggie's slumped unamusement turned into confusion when a gloved hand was brought to her face. "Oh-ho no dear, not the hotel. At this moment I'm offering to help you." Alastor clarified. "Me? Help me with what?" The demon got into her face almost touching noses with her as he immediately answered her question. "Why your over zealous stress! You can't run a successful establishment if you're always on alert!" He proclaimed while making animated gestures. Vaggie kept her spear close to her body as the taller demon circled her and continued on with his speech. "I've noticed how on guard you've been, and how overworked you must be. In my opinion you need a certain sort of attention?" Vaggie blushed with flustered rage glaring and growling in outrage. "Oh don't be so hostile my dear. I'm merely suggesting you attend to your own devices, take some time off for yourself." Vaggie's growls intensified at the unwanted suggestion. Alastor lowered his lids then chuckled mirthfully. "Or perhaps...that is how you wish to unwind?" The moth's rage then turned curious. "What?" Alastor then invaded her space and put a hand on her shoulder with another deep chuckle. "Let's not dally." Vaggie was about to tell the voodoo bastard to 'fuck off' But before she could even get a sound out Alastor snapped his finger using his magic to transport them from the garden disappearing without a trace.

The next thing Vaggie knew she was being held bridal style by Alastor as they reappeared in some dark place. She glared up to the forever smiling demon as he looked to her seductively before dropping her like a sack of flour. Vaggie had expected to land on a hard floor but instead it was something soft and bouncy. She looked down at the strange comfortable thing as she felt it on her hands. "Is this a..." She was afraid to finish the question. Alastor chuckled with the sound of static lacing his deep voice as he sat upon the silk-sheeted bed, crossing one leg over the other. "Yes, it is." He answered simply with a smirk. "You...Where the hell am I? Where did you take me?" Vaggie demanded still unable to see much of the area. Alastor hummed before snapping his finger lighting up a few candles and a couple of oil lamps here and there. Vaggie was then able to see the twentieth century styled red and black theme colored room. Framed pictures and bloody pentagrams decorated the walls, a radio came to life along with the lights and played soft jazz music, while dark shadows dissipated from view making the silent moth more unsettled. There were mirrors around the room as well two on either end of the wall where the head of the bed laid and a full length one near the smooth oak-wood wardrobe.

Vaggie wanted to yell but she knew by now getting angry was probably what the bastard wanted. It encouraged him to mess with her more and if she wanted to leave peacefully without anymore of the deer demon's bullshit she had to be calm, at the very least she wanted straight answers to any questions she most-fucking-definatly had. Alastor continued smiling as the younger demoness took a deep breath and with as much restraint as she could muster to not throttle or disembowl the smug voodoo freak, asked as she turned to him. "Alastor?" She began with her eye closed and her teeth gritted. "Vaggie dear?" He answered sinuously. "Please tell me that I'm not in your bedroom." She pinched the bridge of her nose still containing her rage. "I could darling but it would be a lie." He shrugged. Vaggie opened her eye scowling toward the cheesy yellow sharp-toothed grin. The exasperated demoness turned toward the farther side of the bed and attempted to crawl off of it.

"I'm leaving." She said. However before she could get far she was pulled back and push down on her back with her wrists pinned to the bed. "Hey-..." She was cut off by Alastor's face looming into hers still smiling that unnaturally large Cheshire grin. "I don't think so my dear. You still need to--unwind." With that he slowly trailed his tongue from the white haired moth's neck to her cheek, then continued to lick along the rim of her ear. Vaggie shivered at the action before she squirmed and wiggled to get the deer off of her. "Hey quit it! Get the fuck off of me." She demanded angrily. It was then that she felt him go back down to her neck then a sharp sting was delivered to it making the Latina whimper, however painful the bite was the sensation of the soft greedy tongue lapping up her blood was somehow making it more...enjoyable. The sting resonated a sort of pleasure she had never felt before. It felt so good she arched her body into the older man trying to fight the urge to moan. The moth rubbed her thighs together trying to fight the overwhelming feeling off. 'Don't you dare, don't you dare! Dammit Vaggie don't. You. Dare-' "Ah!" She let out against the will of her thoughts. She would never admit it not even to herself but she was actually aroused by the Radio Demon drinking her blood.

The warm sweet taste of blood from the minor enough wound made Alastor quake. He shuddered at how delicious it was how it leaked from her skin so generously feeding him just enough to make all the heat in his body travel southward to his nether regions. It had been a long--long--long time since he'd been aroused by anything or anyone. Usually a fresh kill gave him that indescribable rush but here he was; hot and bothered by Vaggie's blood and wanting more of her by the second, and after hearing that moan from the younger demoness she likely wanted it too. "I heard that dear. Are you as aroused as I am?" He teased. Vaggie struggled to answer as she was still fighting her heat. "F-fuck you!" She said weakly. The demon of mayhem chuckled at her answer as he let go of her wrists and pulled her legs apart. "Well if you're offering." Poor Vaggie didn't have the strength to stop the maniac. She wanted to kill him and kiss him all at the same time. The Radio Demon pulled her up by her arms and leaned her body onto his chest arms draped over his shoulders. "Hm...you're still very tense my dear." Alastor had her sitting on his lap legs splayed on either side of him as she trembled both scared and excited by what was coming next. Red claws took hold of the moth woman's chin as Alastor put his lips together and planted a passionate kiss on the wide pink and yellow eyed demoness. She tried to push away but she couldn't budge him her small thin frame was too weak against him as well as her capacity to think straight. The deer demon hummed happily as he frenched the shorter moth sliding that needy tongue all over every crevice of her moist cavern. Vaggie whimpered as she struggled but soon fell into submission when the heat of her arousal began to return, this time with a vengeance. The deer's other warm hand slid up the little lady's dress making her break the kiss to throw back her head in a loud drawn out sigh as his index finger brushed against her labia under her panties. "H-hah! Ngh!" Alastor's eyes glazed over with adoration as he watched the woman's bewitching reaction. She was absolutely lovely with her brows scrunched up into such a pained expression, the way her mouth formed into such a cute 'O' shape, how her slender back arched to his touch he loved everything he was doing to her. It thrilled him to have such sweet control over her. "Did you like that my dear?" He asked huskily. Vaggie brought her head forward but refused to look at the bastard. She blushed embarrassed by how easy she seemed at the moment. Alastor just smirked before bringing his finger to the spot again. Vaggie jerked again but this time her moans weren't contained. She grinded against three digits as they rubbed her womanhood roughly while calling out for more. "Ah! Ah!~A-Alastor k-keep g-going..." She begged.

"How lewd. You surprise me Ms. Vaggie." Said Alastor before he stopped massaging her clit much to Vaggie's dismay. He gave her another kiss before whispering to her. "Let's take this a bit further." He said. He then reached both hands under Vaggie's dress and pulled down her underwear. This brought the moth back to her senses as her eyes shot open and she scooted away. "bastardo mantente alejado de mi!" She yelled in Spanish. The dazed sinuous look in Alastor's eyes didn't faulter nor did his smile. He then removed his jacket and bowtie before crawling over to the distraught Latina. A deep animalistic growl eminated from the murderous fiend as he took hold of the woman's panties which were pulled down to her knees. "Mon 'Cher. Si belle." He slowly pulled the garments down all the way until they slid off her ankles. Vaggie just stared shocked and confused, not just by whatever Alastor said, but by his actions all of this...why was this even happening? She could've sworn the guy was ace! Alastor's eyes glowed with lust as he thoroughly inhaled the lingerie pressing it against his nose before letting out a deep moanful sigh. His other hand then migrated toward the buttons on his slacks as he gave the wet white spot an sinful lick. Vaggie just watched it all horrified. The sick-shit was getting off on licking the cum from her panties. It almost made her wanna gag but the more depraved part of her thought it was kinda hot and flattering that he enjoyed her scent so much. Vaggie tried to look away as the buttons on the demon's pants all came undone. The moment Alastor reached in to grab his junk she snapped her head away the loud 'eep' of her voice caused the radio demon to open his eyes pulling him from his bliss as he darted his eyes toward his partner.

The alluring way that she sat up against the black iron-bared headboard of the bed reminded him of what he saught to do. His glowing bright red irises took their time roaming over her breathtakingly bashful form as she held herself protectively. Her legs were partially open unbeknownst to Vaggie giving him a small glimpse of the shiny pink surrounded by dark grey between her legs. Vaggie didn't notice Alastor reaching toward her with the hand he once held the panties in. By the time she felt his hand on her right ankle he had already pulled her down to him while she looked on in surprise. The red haired demon leaned down and licked the remains of Vaggie's orgasms with one slow purposeful lap of his tongue. Vaggie arched her back upward off the bed with a loud moan relishing in the sensation of Alastor's tongue on her pussy. God she hated herself for being weak to his whims. This wasn't like her she knew better! Damn it having sex with the fucking radio demon was the last thing she'd ever think she'd do. The asshole was a goddamn monster but she couldn't deny--at least to herself-- he was really good for a guy who was potentially asexual. After swallowing the nectar from the Latina's flower the radio demon undid his bright red shirt opening it just enough to see his slim form, broad chest, and shoulders. As the shirt came off Vaggie took notice of the many scars on the man's grey-skinned torso. "Dios Mío." Vaggie whispered to herself. Alastor chuckled before reaching down and pulling the moth's dress over her head he then tossed it to the side before pulling Vaggie closer to himself his manhood brushing lightly against her vagina. The deer then whispered smugly as he lined himself up with his bedmate. "Smile my dear."

With one swift motion Alastor was instantly inside the briefly screaming Vaggie as he penetrated her exquisite body. "Mmmmm--Ah yes~!" He groaned. Oh why did he ever try to stay way from something this incredible? Just the way she felt got him all fired up in his belly like a bonfire. He looked to the moth as she bit back her screams on the back of her hand. She had such a lovely expression; fear, pain, pleasure, regret, disgust. It all showed through those yellow orbs as the pupils narrowed into slits implying shock. Alastor's pupils also narrowed with passion as he gentally took hold of his little pet's bitten hand then licked the blood from the wound. He growled with lust before pulling back his hips then he went back in with a hard thrust feeling out every part of moth woman's womb. He started the pace off steady and slow letting her feel ever inch of his impressive length. "Ooooh...Vaggie Mon dieu~ such a-*huff--huff*-beautiful body.*huff*-Tres bien Mon cherie. Like a little virgin. A-ah!" Alastor groaned and sighed in bliss. He continued to pleasure his new mate slowly then once he started hearing Vaggie's sweet moans he sped up as she moved her hips in a whirling motion to match his thrusts.

Vaggie's body trembled to the feeling of having a cock inside of her for the first time since before she died. It was so wonderful and horrible all at the same time, she knew once it was over she'd regret it but somehow she didn't care. She kept up with Alastor's rhythm perfectly. Vaggie gripped the sheets tightly ripping them up in their haze of passion, the bed shook against the wall violently as the pace picked up more and more. "*huff-huff-huff*Oh! Oh! ah! A-Ala-s-stor i-it's c-clo-ose! Maldita sea papi I'm-Ah! Ah! Oh!*~huff-huff*!" Vaggie's desperate cry for release made something inside Alastor snap as he launched himself onto Vaggie with claws on either side of her head, her arms around his shoulders in a vice like hug, and legs wrapped around his waist as he viciously plowed her like a raging beast. Vaggie couldn't hold out she was reaching her high and all she could see was Alastor's glowing eyes and weakly smiling face as she fought for release. They both stared into each other's eyes the entire time as the room shook intemperately like a Hellquake was happening. Both demon's lost all their sense of moral and decency when the lights of the candles and lamps began to flicker and the radio began going in and out sounding staticy and distorted. The grand finale came when they did. Alastor gave one last mighty thrust releasing his seed into the moth Latina as she too found release arching upward and scratching deep bloody gashes down the sides of the deer demon's shoulder blades, crying out with a loud moan in unison with his deep inhuman groan-like roar. Vaggie's body convulsed fiercly to the shared orgasm as Alastor rode out the rest of his own with a few more thrusts before collapsing on top of his very tired worn out partner who was currently staring blankly at nothing as a small smile of satisfaction played on her lips.  
...  
Downstairs Charlie was walking around looking for her suddenly absent girlfriend. She had hardly noticed she was gone as she would usually be in some other part of the lobby or in their room. So far she hadn't found a trace of the woman. The troubled princess walked into the lobby to look again but still she didn't see her. "Have any of you seen Vaggie anywhere?" She asked concerned. "Not since we came back into the hotel." Husk said. "Maybe she went to blow off some steam, so she wouldn't kill nobody, while rage'n out or something." He continued as he cleaned out the glasses at the bar. Angel then paused his drinking curiously. "Why would she do that?" The chimera looked up and gave the spider a dirty look. "Maybe cuz someone pissed off the wrong overlord and nearly got us all killed!" He growled. Angel crossed his bottom arms in annoyance like a kid who got put in time-out. "I said was sorry." Three patrons then chimed together. "No you didn't!" Angel silently continued his drink.

Unfortunately none of this helped Charlie in her search for Vaggie. Why was she even gone? When would she be back? Would she come back? Charlie was becoming worried that is until she spotted the timid form of her dear friend and partner coming out of the hallway. "Vaggie!" The princess ran up and glomped her girlfriend happily. "Hey calm down I wasn't gone for too long." She said hugging the taller woman back. "Are you kidding it's been a half hour since we saw you last." Vaggie's eyes widened as her stomach dropped. Was she really with Alastor for that long? "A half hour missing from the fray? My goodness dear Vaggie...how time flies." The radio filtered voice deepened almost seductively as Alastor walked out just after the shorter demoness swinging his microphone like a baton, looking as calm and pristine as always. He gave the younger girl a sly look as he walked past her. Vaggie's mind went blank as she watched him pass her and Charlie, however she didn't just look at him with hate and suspision, her gaze also contained fear, regret, and uncertainty. "Vaggie!" Would he tell everyone? Will he tell Charlie? "Vaggie?" She gripped her arm when she caught his sideways glance toward her, and that smile--that goddamn motherfucking shit-eating smile! "Hey Vaggie!" She hated that bastard! She hated him! She hated him! 'Bastard! fucking psychopath!' she thought. Her mind became foggy and full of images of what transpired between herself and the radio demon. She wanted to shut them out she just wanted them to go away so that she didn't have to- "...Vags!" Charlie called snapping Vaggie out of her thoughts. She looked to the worried faces of the other patrons staring at her. "Are you alright you looked kinda spaced out and broody." Charlie said. The moth was caught off guard by the call of her name were her emotions really showing that much? 'Shit I've gotta be more careful' she thought as she bit her lip. "I-I...yeah I'm fine I was just in the garden." She said. "Pfft! If you could call that dirt-shit dump a garden!" Angel laughed. "I could spruce it up! I love gardening!" Niffty cheered happily. Alastor patted the little Cyclops on the head grinning happily. "Sweet little darling, of course you do." He then straightened up and made a proclamation. "So who wants Dinner? There's a certain dish I want to try my hand at!" He said as he headed toward the kitchen. Everyone other than Niffty--who followed Alastor-- watched him go while Vaggie looked away shamefully before heading to a sofa where she curled up onto it and let a single tear run down her face. 'What the fuck have I done?' She thought as Angel Dust watched her suspiciously.

During the rest of the evening Alastor kept sneaking glances and small smirks toward the moth making her extremely uncomfortable. She hated that shit-bag and that cocky smile almost as much as she hated herself. Just the thought of what they did together made her sick. The looks he gave her now made her skin crawl, like spiders scurrying by the hundreds under her flesh. Alastor seemed to enjoy tormenting the little moth. He even went as far as to mock her by cooking food from her home country when she was alive, salpicon de res and pupusa. Was this some kind of joke? Everyone seemed to enjoy the meal while Vaggie just looked at her own food silently without eating a bite, avoiding the Radio Demon's gaze. "Vaggie aren't you hungry?" Charlie asked concern lacing her voice. "I don't have the stomach for anything tonight. I'm really tired from today." She wasn't completely lying. "Well more for us then!" Angel Dust exclaimed trying to take Vaggie's food but was stopped by a spatula to the hand. "Now Now Angel that's Vaggie's food." Alastor said darkly making the ex-pornstar shrink back. "Worry not my dear! I'll wrap it up for you." He then proceeded to assult Vaggie's comfort level yet again by staring at her exstensively. The tension became apparent to everyone, however no one but the two demons knew why. "Did some'n happen b'tween you two." Husk asked boredly. The moth still looked down at her food shocked by the question. She then immediately got up from her seat. "I'm heading to bed." She tried to say calmly hiding the her unease caused by the red clad demon's gaze. "Okay, get some rest." Charlie said. "Yes dear do sleep well." Alastor chimed heartily. Vaggie just scoffed quietly and gave Charlie a peck on the forehead then quickly walked off to hers and Charlie's bedroom. After going into the room Vaggie collapsed onto the bed crying her eyes out. "Why...?" She asked herself. "Why did I fucking enjoy it!" She whispered. "I hate him, I'm fucking gay! Why did I...like it." She rolled over on her back remembering everything. How incredible the sex was and how far gone she was when release became the only thing that mattered to her. It made her feel a million emotions some more than once. 'I just want to forget it all.' She thought as she continued to cry until she fell asleep.  
...

Now here she was laying in bed trying to process everything but so far all she felt was angry at so many things; that damn deer, at herself, biologic design, and guilty; for cheating on her girlfriend and for lying to everyone. Everything just sucked big time. May Lucifer curse that shitting fucker for making her feel so mentally mangled. Damn him for ever touching her in the first place! The bastard clearly just wanted to mess with her to throw her off and watch her break. *knock-knock-knock*! Vaggie shot up from her thoughts. "The fuck could that be?" She hissed she saw that Charlie was out like a light so she would have to be the one to answer the door. She opened it angrily then froze in horror at the grinning triumphant face of the glowing-eyed Radio Demon.

To Be Continued...


	2. Guilty Pleasure prt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie hated herself she felt disgusted but she couldn't help herself. No matter how much she knew she shouldn't give in so easily, in the end she always knew she'd go back to him. 
> 
> Alastor x Vaggie porno with a plot. The characters belong to Vivzipop. 
> 
> Warning: There will be graphic sexual situations and coercion, cursing, and Cheating. Beware.

Alastor walked ever so elegantly away from the lobby as he headed towards the hotel room of his new pet. His earlier encounter with Ms. Vaggie was interesting very entertaining. He could sense the fear deep within her, and the raw hatred she felt for him, the uncertainty, and guilt. Oh it was all so glorious. He basked in the delicious aura caused by the effect his very presents had on her. It radiated off of her like a beacon of light and he was drawn to it like a moth. He relished in his thoughts, the ways he made her squirm and scream his name. Alastor wanted to do it again, with her just to see her become undone by him. He wanted to pleasure her so much she'd feel too entrapped by her own desires to resist. Vaggie would be forced into submitting to his game. How wondrous that day would be! He knocked three times on the door to the two girls' bedroom and waited as he patted his hair a bit and fixed his tie, then topped his perfection off with an award winning grin that would give grown adults nightmares for weeks. 

The door opened and to his delight Vaggie was there to answer it. Oh he got excited just seeing the horror on her face when she saw him. In fact it made him want to try something quite bold. "What the fuck..." Vaggie was about to yell but stopped herself as she didn't want wake up her sleeping partner. "Why did you come here?" She whispered harshly. Alastor couldn't help but chuckle as he gazed upon her rather indecent sleepwear. A large white night shirt with two X's on the front that stopped at her bare knees, the collar-- like on her dress--came off the shoulders but without a tank top underneath her small but noticeable cleavage was quite prominent. Vaggie tried her best to cover herself when she felt goose flesh rise on her arms from the unwanted attention. She spoke again in a threatening whisper. "What the fuck do you want now?" She said. "Heh-heh heh-heh. I just wanted to return this to you." He laughed coyly as he held up the pair of panties Vaggie left behind in her haste from the radio demon's room. 

The one-eyed moth blushed as she stared at the garment clenching her shirt as memories of disgusting pleasure invaded her mind. She immediately tried to grab them but Alastor pulled back his hand and held it away from her playfully. "Give those back!" She spat spitefully. The crimson demon just smirk at her before turning his head toward the panties then pressed them to his nose giving the lacy fabric a good inhale before giving a satisfied sigh. "Such a busy girl you've been.~" He mocked sensually making the shorter demoness snap as she reached up and grabbed her clothing. "Go away!" She seathed as she snatched her unmentionables from her walking breathing nightmare. Her pink bow began to resemble horns as her sharp gaze pierced angrily into the conman, unfortunately her focus on Alastor broke when she heard Charlie stirring from the room making her look back. Alastor took advantage of the distraction and grabbed the girl by her waist and made his way into the room with the shocked girl in his arms then closed the door quietly. Vaggie struggled after she was sure Charlie hadn't awoken. She even bit the bastard's hand but that just seemed to arouse him more. "Ah~Vaggie you shouldn't tempt me so." He said in a worse staticy whisper. The moth pulled away and whispered loudly. "Get out of our room!" She pointed toward the door but Alastor was not phased he took the short woman's hand and kissed the knuckles charmingly before giving her the most hungry look she'd ever seen on a man's face. It was pretty dark so she couldn't see much but what she could make out were two half-lidded glowing red eyes and sharp yellow teeth. "Are you not just as eager to play again as I?" His dark seductive question left shiver on the demoness' back as she cringed. Vaggie looked to the demon shocked before he picked her up again and carried her to the bed "What the fuck is wrong with you she might wake up!" She whispered angrily. 

Alastor placed her down at the edge of the bed gently before kneeling between her legs. "Then I suggest you keep quite, my dear." The demon removed his jacket letting it fall to the ground before he lifted the moth's long shirt revealing her bare unclothed womanhood. "My you didn't even bother to replace the ones you left, how unlady like." He whispered before blowing a small puff of air on Vaggie's sensative pink and grey organ causing her to arch forward with her hand desperately covering the moans that wanted to escape her lips. She glanced back at the still sleeping princess afraid that she would awake to see her like this. Alastor continued teasing the girl with air and tiny licks to her labia he even used two fingers to massage the wet spot generously, before using his thumbs to part her vaginal lips. He panted excitedly as his eager breaths blew warmly against the pretty little jewel. He looked up to the blushing anguished face of the moth Latina it made him smile with mirth to see her so troubled. He basked in the women's scent a little longer before he planted his tongue-barred mouth into her sweet spot. "Mmm!" Vaggie squeaked as she trembled to the feeling of being eaten out by the Radio Demon, not completely literal. His tongue swirled and poked around the sensitive smooth muscle, grazing it gently with his sharp razor teeth. The greedy appendage invaded her uteral hole tasting as much of her insides as he could reach striking every amazing nerve bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Alastor took a short pause to lick his lips of Vaggie's fluids moaning as he watched her hips squirm. "Mmm~délicieux." He whispered before he teasingly swirled his tongue against her clit causing her body to involuntarily spasm. She released with a silent moan choking it back as her body let go. Alastor licked up the released white fluids hungrily swallowing every bit of it. "Such a good girl. You managed not to wake the princess." Vaggie looked back with watery eyes from fighting her pleasure. as her girlfriend slept she internally apologized over and over for doing this to her, for betraying her like this. She wanted to stop it deep down but her body wouldn't let her. Alastor got up from the floor and unbuttoned his trousers much to Vaggie's dismay. 

"Hey, no! We can't do that here!" She whispered harshly. She didn't want to go all the way while her girlfriend was sleeping soundly in the only bed available. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Alastor pulled the moth up by her hips and held her up under her thighs. Vaggie didn't want to fall so she wrapped her arms and legs around the taller demon's shoulders and waist respectively. Alastor chuckled at the position as he lined his sex with Vaggie's. She moaned into his neck as she felt him enter her. The chica instinctively brought her hips up then eased them down slowly somewhat seating her onto the demon's hardened rod. Alastor looked at Charlie. So naive so oblivious to what was happening literally right in front of her. He loved this game this thrill! He almost wanted the princess to wake up so she could see how well he pleasures her woman. He lifted Vaggie's chin as he stared into her lust-filled eyes which mirrored his own. "You are mine darling." He then passionately frenched her and she surprisingly kissed right back. He pulled back and looked her in the eye again as he grabbed hold of her hips. "Tout à Moi." He said huskily then began thrusting the younger woman keeping her body steady as she too moved to match him just like the first time. Vaggie panted sinfully to the beat of their romp, it was torturous bliss feeling him inside her body. Every thrust brought her closer and closer to heaven's gates hitting every possible nerve to send that wave of pleasure throughout her being. Alastor also found enjoyment from being inside Vaggie. It seemed to him her name was very--VERY--fitting. It was like when he performed his kills. Her soft, warm, pulsing insides constricted him so tightly it made him want to use his shaft to tear her apart from the inside out. He wanted to twist, contort, and destroy her with pleasure, bring her to heights that only he could bring her to so that no one else would be able to please her the way he can, not even her precious princess. 

The two demons were lost in each other for quite some time. Suddenly Vaggie's senses returned when she heard the sound of Charlie yawning making her and Alastor look over toward the bed. The blonde hellborn rubbed her eyes as she looked around the hotel room. She was awoken by something but after searching her surrounings she found nothing out of the ordinary accept that her girlfriend's side of the bed was empty. "Vaggie?" She called out. Alastor used his magic to transport himself and Vaggie to the floor at Vaggie's side of the bed away from Charlie's sights. The deer demon was still inside her though she hunched over on top of him trying not scream from the instant change in position. 

It was so good so much deeper than the missionary but she had to drown it out so she could figure out how to get out this mess without being caught. "Vaggie!" She heard her name being called again. She blushed with worry before Alastor made a breathy chuckle that only she could hear the asshole thought this was fucking hilarious! "Well this is quite the dilemma." He whispered coyly. Vaggie shot him a dirty look [Not the sexy kind] and quickly came up with a way to ease her girlfriend's worries. She sat up from her hunched state to look onto the bed addressing Charlie. "Hey what's wrong?" She said casually as though she was not currently sitting on Alastor's dick. Charlie smiled tiredly as she saw that her girlfriend was still in the room, however she was curious to why she was on the floor. "Oh hey nothing just...um--What are you doing?" Vaggie kept her cool perfectly even though in her mind her answer was 'Alastor apparently.' As if reading the chica's mind the radio demon thrusted upward surprising her. "Oh!~...Oh I was just... looking for my phone it uh... dropped." She lied--well half lied her phone did drop when she and Alastor transported but she wasn't getting it. 

Charlie blinked then smiled with relief. "Oh so that's what that sound was. Okay. Do you need any help?" She asked she was always such a helper. Another thrust from Alastor almost caused the woman to faulter but she stayed strong. "No-OPE! I'm good! Its just under the bed I've got it." She said with a shaky but genuine smile. Charlie smiled back then yawned. "Okay goodnight." Charlie then laid back down. After some time she finally fell back to sleep. Vaggie sighed as she hunched over again relieved that Charlie had not gotten up or they would've been caught. Alastor chuckled darkly making Vaggie look up with a glare.

"That was some quality acting I must say my dear!" The moth scowled before letting out a sigh. If this bastard wanted to play then she'd gladly play this fucked up game. She realized that she was on top now so she braced herself against Alastor's chest then began moving up and down slowly trying to gain some momentum. Alastor winced at the pleasure provided by the sudden action as he watched the little senorita create a steady fast pace with her hips. Desire began to build deep inside the radio demon making him hold her closer by the hips as he thrusted up into the moth woman thoroughly matching her, rythm to tempo. Vaggie closed her eyes in bliss as she threw back her head and arched her back while riding the crimson haired man. Alastor thrusted harder and harder wanting to see his 'doe' reach her completion. 

He needed it too he wanted to reach that high as well and God was he going to. He liked this position seeing his pet take charge this time but he needed be the one to finish the game. He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her toward him so that their foreheads were touching as he ruthlessly fucked the moth. He held back the force he'd used before due to the level of discretion required for this part of the game but it was still pretty vicious. The quiet sounds of their sighing and whispered moans were held out until they both finally reached their unified orgasms. 

"*Huff* *huff* *huff*.- Ah~What a performance." Alastor said before kissing Vaggie's lips. "Let's get you cleaned up." The Latina didn't have the strength to move so she let the monster carry her to the bathroom which was attached to the room. After getting Vaggie clean Alastor helped her redressed and put her back into bed. Before leavening he leaned down and kissed her one last time then whispered to her. "Goodnight my dear. I'll see you tomorrow. Our little game isn't over yet." He said then silently left the tired demoness to slumber.

...

The Radio Demon smiled vilely as he strolled toward his room humming some jazzy tune. He happily went into his suite with a pep in his step as he kicked the door closed. Oh this was going to be so much easier than he thought! The only reason why he hadn't yet made a move against the hotel in three whole days is because of Vaggie, that one persistently suspicious little obstacle. He just wanted to scare her away from trying to stop him but this knew tactic might actually work even better. If they continued this little escapade of theirs the drama and secrets alone could end hotel itself. 

Charlie's ambition and Vaggie's support, her love is the driving force of this trashpit. What if it turned out the love she shared with her girlfriend wasn't so true? Oh how grand would it be for Charlie to give up on her little project because of an infidelity. Such a perfect storm of chaos! All the patients --well patient for now-- would fall like a wave of dominos and Vaggie...sweet, sweet Vaggie would be all alone without her precious princess by her side. He would finally put her in her place, even let her in on it and make her play oblivious if she wanted him to keep their dirty little secret, or not kill anyone. 

What's one unrealistic dream compared to the lives of those you supposedly love? Would it be worth trying to stop him? And with all those lies and secrets she'd push everyone away then no one could help her or Charlie when it all starts crashing down. Oh the deer could just imagine the questions swirling in her head. He sat in his most comfortable arm chair; covered in red velvet, and lined with a black glassy fiber, the wood of its shoulders were carved to match his antlers but more pointy and sinister. Alastor snapped his finger making his radio turn on playing a soft jazz song. He then waved the other hand manifesting a wine glass and a bottle of red Pinot Noir onto the small table beside him, then poured the wine generous into the glass, taking hold of it with two delicate red-tipped fingers.

As he took a sip his shadow swirled excitedly as it grinned maniacally on the wall opposite of Alastor's left side. He looked to it as it made a snickering gesture and morphed itself into a despondent Vaggie with sad shaped holes for eyes. "Heh heh! Such a pretty expression." His radio tin voice spoke before another sip. "Only once or twice have I ever seen glimpses of such a face on her, and now it's basically become her default mood." More shadows swarmed the sad looking Vaggie shadow causing it to cower in fear until it was forced to look up at a malicious looking Alastor shadow which loomed intently over the Vaggie shadow. The real Alastor laughed darkly as the taller shadow engulfed the scared one before reforming back to itself laughing a hollow laugh at the insidious joke.

The Radio Demon's laugh turned into a soft moanful sigh as he swirled his glass of wine. "Oh such beautiful fear and such a lovely body. I'm sure the reward will be quite worth the effort once it's all over." He chuckle as the monstrous shadows chorused with laughter. Alastor relished in his fantasies of how he would tear Vaggie's sanity down. He grinned as he took one last long sip as the images of the moth's eyes widening in fear, true unadulterated terror as she watched her whole world fall apart, swamed vigorously around his brain like a sweet dream. He then sighed to the daydream the wine, and the memory of Vaggie's insatiable body. 

"Ahhh. Delicious."


End file.
